warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kleinwolke
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Kleinjunges (Littlekit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Kleinpfote (Littlepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) |Rang4=Heilerschüler |RName4=Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) |Rang5=Heiler |RName5=Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Molchfleck |Familie2=Brüder |FName2=Erdpfote, Nassfuß |Mentor=Narbengesicht, Triefnase |Schüler=Flammenschweif |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Triefnase |lebend=In die Wildnis, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Feuersterns Mission, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence}} Kleinwolke (Original: Littlecloud) ist ein sehr kleiner, hellbraun getigerter Kater mit einer braunen Nase und großen, hellblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Zwergpfote hat seinen ersten Auftritt auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er wird von Löwenherz gefragt, wieso er denn so klein sei. Zwergpfote antwortet, dass dies in seiner Familie normal wäre, denn auch seine Mutter sei so klein und läuft dann rasch zu seinen Clan-Gefährten. Dies ist eine Lüge, denn Braunstern lässt Junge viel zu früh zu Kriegern ausbilden. Löwenherz fällt auf, dass er sich seltsam verhält. Vor dem Sturm :Er wird mit seinem Freund Weißkehle schlafend auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium entdeckt. Die beiden sind vor einer Epidemie im SchattenClan-Lager geflüchtet. Ein junger Schüler habe vor einigen Tagen eine Ratte vom Krähenort mitgebracht und die namenlose Krankheit habe sich über das Lager erstreckt, berichten die beiden. Blaustern weiß nicht, was sie tun soll und schließlich schickt Feuerherz die beiden voller Mitleid weg. Sie werden jedoch heimlich von Rußpelz gesund gepflegt und können dann wieder in den SchattenClan zurückkehren. Weißkehle geht jedoch nicht wieder zu seinem Clan aus Angst vor einer weiteren Erkrankung. Er wird von einem Ungeheuer überfahren und getötet, da er von einer Patrouille auf den Donnerweg getrieben wird. Gefährliche Spuren :Es wird als der Schüler von Triefnase benannt. Es ist auch bekannt, dass er eine besondere Bindung zu Rußpelz hat, da die Heilerin ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Sie hat auch sein Interesse an Heilkräutern geweckt. Stunde der Finsternis :Er pflegt zusammen mit Triefnase die Katzen im Kampf gegen den BlutClan gesund. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Er erscheint, als Rußpelz mit ihrer neuen Schülerin Blattpfote zum Treffen am Mondstein kommt. Mondschein :Er streitet sich mit Rußpelz, da sie sagt, dass die Ratten giftig sind. :Bei einem Heilertreffen beruhigt er Blattpfote, als Mottenflügel und Rindengesicht zu spät kommen. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See-Territorium. Sternenglanz :Nach der Großen Reise ist er wie die anderen Heiler besorgt darüber, ob sie im See-Territorium die Kräuter finden werden, die sie brauchen. Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Auf der Heiler-Versammlung beim Mondsee erfährt er von Rußpelz' Tod. Er ist sehr geschockt, erzählt es aber nicht seinem Clan, da dieser die Schwächung des DonnerClans durch den Dachsangriff eventuell ausnutzen könnte. Aber der SchattenClan erfährt es trotzdem, allerdings durch Habichtfrost, der es von Brombeerkralle erfahren hatte. Kleinwolke erscheint zu spät zum Treffen der Heiler, da er Zedernherz noch einen Dorn aus der Pfote hatte ziehen müssen. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :''Folgt ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Häherpfote fragt Blattsee, warum sie keine Todesbeeren im Heilerbau haben. Blattsee sagt, es wäre zu gefährlich, aber Häherpfote schützt sich und sagt, dass Kleinwolke auch Todesbeeren im Bau hat. :Später ist er bei der Heilerversammlung am Mondsee dabei. Häherpfote dringt in seinen Traum ein. Er spricht mit Triefnase darüber, dass Schwarzstern sich komisch verhält. Lange Schatten :Er glaubt, trotz Sol, nach wie vor an den SternenClan. :Er und Schwarzstern geraten in die Falle von Distelblatt, Häherpfote, Löwenglut und den SchattenClan-Schüler und erhalten das gefälschte Zeichen, das zum echten Zeichen wird, vom SternenClan. Fetzenstern und Triefnase tauchen auf und sagen, dass der SchattenClan immer noch an den SternenClan glauben soll. Sonnenaufgang :Sein Schüler wird Flammenpfote. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :Er taucht das erste Mal auf, als Häherfeder und Eichhornschweif in das SchattenClan-Lager kommen, und mit ihm sprechen. Stimmen der Nacht :Kleinwolke ist an Grünem Husten erkrankt, weswegen der SchattenClan Efeupfote gefangen nimmt, damit sie sie gegen Katzenminze eintauschen können. Taubenpfote fühlt sich schuldig wegen dieser Erpressung, denn nur, weil Efeupfote ihr gefolgt war, als sie sich mit Tigerherz traf, hatte Efeupfote überhaupt die Grenze überschritten. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Als Graustreif und Löwenglut in das SchattenClan-Lager eintrafen, hatte sich eine Reihe SchattenClan- Krieger gegen vier Katzen der Finsternis aufgereiht. Graustreif fragte Kleinwolke, warum sie sich nicht wehrten. Der Heiler kreischt, dass sie nicht noch mehr Krieger verlieren könnten. Er versucht das Blut, das aus Fleckenpelz Wunde fließt, mit den Pfoten aufzuhalten ,denn er hat keine Vorräte mehr. Graustreif schickt Zedernherz und Weißwasser, sie sollen Spinnenweben holen. :Später fragt Löwenglut, wo die DonnerClan-Patrouille ist. Kleinwolke sagt, dass sie wohl Krieger der Finsternis in den Wald gejagt haben. In diesem Moment kamen Zedernherz und Weißwasser. Sie bringen nasses Moos und Spinnenweben. Der Heiler bedankt sich. :Löwenglut befiehlt Graustreif, er solle bei Kleinwolke bleiben und ihn beschützen. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission : Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Kleinjunges wird zusammen mit seinen Brüdern Nassjunges und Braunjunges von Molchfleck geboren. Gelbzahn erwähnt sie kurz, als sie geboren werden. :Er geht zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern zu einem Clantreffen, als Braunstern ruft, um Moosjunges zum Schüler ''Moospfote zu ernennen. :Später ist er auch am Kampftraining mit seinen Brüdern und Moospfote dabei. Nachdem Moospfote getötet worden ist, schickt ihn Gelbzahn zusammen mit den anderen Jungen zurück ins Lager. Braunstern sagt Gelbzahn, dass er sich die Hinterpfote verletzt hat. :Als Braunstern den Tod von Moospfote erwähnt, ernennt er Kleinjunges und seine Brüder zu Schülern. Sein Schülername ist Kleinpfote und sein Mentor Narbengesicht. Er berührt die Nase seinen Mentors. :Er ist im Kampf gegen den WindClan dabei. Nach der Schlacht schleppt er sich in Gelbzahns Bau. Er hat sich an einer Pfote eine Kralle ausgerissen und fragt, ob Dachspfote wirklich tot ist. Gelbzahn bestätigt dies. Er hofft, dass Dachspfote ihn aus dem SternenClan beobachtet. Gelbzahn denkt, dass es jungen Katzen schwerfällt, wenn Katzen sterben. Mistystar's Omen : Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt ''Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichte ''The Clans Decide :Er reiht zusammen mit den anderen Heilern die Steine nach der Abstimmung zu zwei Reihen auf. Sonstiges *Kleinwolke wird in der Hierarchie der Katzen von ''In die Wildnis zuerst als Zwergpfote aufgeführt. Familie *Mutter: Molchfleck *Brüder: Nassfuß, Erdpfote *Tante: Aschenherz *Onkel: Froschwedel Character Art Littlekit.byTopas.png|Junges Littlepaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Littlecloud.Krieger.byTopas.png|Krieger Littlecloud.HS.byTopas.png|Heilerschüler Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Braunstern:' ''Ich habe eine sehr traurige Nachricht. Moospfote ist tot. Es war nur ein Unfall. Ihr Jungen seid alle sehr tapfer gewesen. Zur Belohnung mache ich euch jetzt alle zu Schülern. Wühlmauspfote, du wirst mein Schüler sein. Krallengesicht, sic ich weiß, dass ich ihn dir versprochen habe, aber du kannst stattdessen Kleinpfote haben. Ich schulde es Moospfote, seinen Bruder an seiner statt auszubilden. Schwarzfuß, du nimmst Dämmerpfote. Brocken, sic du bekommst Nasspfote und Stumpenschweif sic wird Braunpfote sic haben. Ich bin stolz aus meinen Clan. Wir haben fünf neue Schüler! Der Sieg wird in jeder Schlacht uns gehören! Quellen en:Littlecloudfr:Petit Oragecs:Obláčekfi:Pikkupilviru:Пёрышкоnl:Kleinwolkes:Cirro Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere